


The Owls Are Unimpressed with Bobby's Suggestions

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Shelly's mind, as she cleans up her shirt, after Leo has thrown up on her. It feels as if Laura is out there in the darkness, laughing at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owls Are Unimpressed with Bobby's Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> 'Twin Peaks' belongs to David Lynch. I'm just speculating about what's in his characters' minds, and who's out in the woods. :)

Shelly Johnson stared morosely down at the splattered sweatshirt she wore. Leo had destroyed it, when he spit up his food. She didn’t have enough money to buy another one and she couldn’t save up the money, since she was no longer working.

Why had she ever listened to Bobby? When would she learn that letting some guy control her life ended with soap in a sock or baby food ruining her clothes? She could have been at the RR Diner right now, with Norma, if she’d just testified against Leo, as she wanted to. Bobby had been so persuasive, though, when he suggested trying to get the insurance money.

An owl hooted derisively outside the window, as if expressing what she thought of any of Bobby’s suggestions. “Shut up, Laura,” Shelly said absently, as she picked baby food off her front.


End file.
